


Stars and Steel

by artificiallifecreator



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Kid!Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109598011142/imagine-your-otp-trying-to-read-their-kid-a">OTPprompts</a> offered, "Imagine your OTP trying to read their kid a bedtime story but their kid doesn’t like any of the books so your OTP ends up telling their kid the story of how they met." </p><p>which <a href="http://bloglikejaeger.tumblr.com/post/109801104254/otpprompts-imagine-your-otp-trying-to-read-their">bloglikejaeger</a> tagged with #COOLEST BEDTIME STORY EVER #MAKO X RALEIGH #I’M OUT #pacific rim all day every day </p><p>which I wrote into a thing yesterday, just in time for their birthday today! </p><p>Happy birthday, somethingsomething!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingsomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething/gifts).



"The Three Bears?" offers Raleigh.

Yancy One shakes her head. 

Yancy Two isn’t feeling it. 

"The Rabbit who Crossed the Sea?"

Yancy One frowns.

Yancy Two’s not impressed.

"What would you like to hear?"

"How did you ‘n Haha meet?" 

This, Yancy Two can get behind!

"She built a robot and then," Raleigh glances about, leans close, "she kicked my butt."

"You said ‘butt’," Yancy One giggles. 

"I totally did just say ‘butt’," Raleigh pokes her nose. "Butt." 

She giggles again. 

Yancy Two swats at him. 

"Wha’d’you do next?" 

"We fought Kaiju! And Mom made a  **sword**!” 

Yancy Two waves her sword. 

"Like mine?" 

Raleigh shakes his head. “It was a  **chain sword**.” Frowns. “And she didn’t tell me about it—”  His eyes sparkle. “—until we were higher than Mount Everest!” 

"Could you see the sun?" asks Yancy One, eyes huge. 

"We  **blocked**  the sun. And it was already night.  **That** 's how high we were.”

"How’d you get down?" 

"We fell— with  **style**! Grandad said “Vent the exhaust!” and  _Danger_ 's heart glowed as orange as  **lava**! ‘n we slowed down enough ‘n then we landed.”

"D’you do ‘Real power!’?" 

“‘course we did. This is Mako, after all. She’s—”

"Got style, she’s got grace, she punches Kaiju in the face!" yells Yancy One. 

From down the hall, Mako calls, ""That was Sasha!”" 

Raleigh winces, shrugs. “That  **was** Sasha. We’ll have to tweak it tomorrow.” 

Yancy One and Yancy Two nod fervently. 

Mako leans against the door. “You always say that.”

Raleigh grins. “‘cause we try but ‘she slices Kaiju in half’ doesn’t rhyme.”

Mako huffs but smiles and kisses his forehead. 

Raleigh hums, turns to Yancy One. “You ready for bed, kid?”  

She nods, scooches down in her nest, and holds out her arms. 

Raleigh leans down. “Biiig hug!” 

"Yancy, too." 

Raleigh smooches the plush. “Goodnight, Yancy Two.” 

Mako kisses Yancy One’s hair. 「Goodnight, sweetie.」

「Nightynight, Mommy.」 Yancy One snuggles deeper under the covers. 

Mako tucks them in around her neck. 

"Sweet dreams," Raleigh adds softly, flicking the lights. 

"Mmm," yawns Yancy One. 

Yancy Two waves sleepily. 

Mako blows another kiss, closes over the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:
> 
> [OTPprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109598011142/imagine-your-otp-trying-to-read-their-kid-a)  
> [bloglikejaeger's tags](http://bloglikejaeger.tumblr.com/post/109801104254/otpprompts-imagine-your-otp-trying-to-read-their)  
> [The Mori-Becket offspring's name](http://shmoo92.tumblr.com/post/107244310198/justheretothink-why-arent-you-following-these) (whether or not that's actually the kid's name, I dunno.)


End file.
